Jory Bloodmoon
'Appearance & Personality' He is always smiling and trying to have a good time. In the past it was to try and hide the fact that he was cursed. Now, however he keeps doing it to try and lift everyone's spirts. He will always try to help others when they are in need, even to the point where he jumps right in without getting the full story. He can hold a grudge for a while, but if he has to he will put it on hold to get the job done. Untrusting of anyone outside of the guild, he has used cheap tricks to win fights in the past. He will never back down from a fight out of fear, overcoming it long before he joined the guild. He loves to fight and train. ''' '''He has red hair and green eyes. He has a scars on his body from many diffrent fights. What he wears depends on the day. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' * 'Abilities & Spells' Wind Magic: Jory has control over the all the wind in a large area. It gives him the power of flight. Both cold and heat based magics will make his wind stronger. However an Earth mage will always have the advantage against him and High level Iron magic can give him trouble. Also sound magic will work on him while he can just blow away most sleep spells. Storm Mail: a tornado forms around his body. Increaces his attack and defence by alot and will hurt anyone who touches it but him. One of Jorys strongest spells, he will only use it if he has too. Airspace:(Once he gets to A class) Once jory gets to A class he will start useing Airspace magic. Teleporting and causeing the air to blow up. Also he can pervent another airspace mage from blowing up his other wind spells. Air('Once he gets to S class.) 'Backstory Name: Jory Bloodmoon ( Friends can call him wolfie) Birthday: 26th of march Past: His family stayed in a cottage in the forest when he was a kid. His parents were wood cutters, selling there sock to towns in the area. Before he was born his father offended a dark wizard and was cursed by the wizard. “You will be killed by the one dearest to you on the first full moon of his manhood.” His father never knew about the curse and so could not have prevented it from coming to pass. When Jory was 10 he started training to use wind magic in the woods by himself because his father hated magic. He became skilled at its use and when he turn 17 he asked his father if he could leave and join a gild. His father did not want him to go but Jory persisted so his father agreed on the condition that he waits till the day after he turns 18. On the night of his 18th birthday the curse struck. He lost control of his magic and he killed his own parents. When regained control he swore that he would use his wind to take revenge on the ones who did this to him. He spent the next year tracking down dark wizards looking for whoever gave him the curse. When he found them they were already dead from one of their own curses. Lost and without purpose he decided to join a guild. 'Relationships' Pets: Ash: Jorys crow is his, spy, tracker and firend. While most everyone doesn't trust Ash Jory loves his bird for standing by him when he needed it most. His Crow has no magic skills besides talking that is known. Lovers: Mirajane: His first lover in the guild. Jory was madly in love with her for a long time but has now moved on. ''' '''Clara Summers: His current lover. Jory is falling for her. He is takeing it slower than he did with Mira. She has asked him to teach her how to control her one wind spell. Firends: ''' '''Mikota: A newer firendship. After there more recent trainning fight they became firends. He thinks of her as alittile sister, she is older than him however. Hawkeye: Befor Jory joined the guild he and Hawkeye were close firends and traveling partners. Sence joining they have grown apart. Only time will tell if they can fix there firendship. Sojuu Kasra: After beating him in a 4 on 1 trainning match, Jory and Sojuu became firends. They haven't talked to each other in awhile however. Atticus knight: Jorys oldest and best firend at the guild. They grew apart while Jory was trying to protect people from his curse. Jory was supoused to be the best man at Knights wedding but coulden't make it back in time. Consders him a brother of sorts. Jory was mad when Knight passed the first test instead of him, beliveing himself the stronger mage. They have never tested that however. Isaac Reed: Isaac gives Jory advice and bits of wisdom at times. Jory being a dark guild hunter should hate Isaac but this is not the case. ''' '''Amaranthia Liebenhold: Consders her an old firend. They had a fight awhile back and she won. Jory is looking forward to there rematch. He finds her very good looking but is not sure about going down that road with her. Rivals and enemys: Hirisaka Yukki: Jory hates the boy with a burrning rage. He plans on putting Hirisaka in his place when he gets to A class. Bishop: Jory doesn't realy know what to think of the younger man. He dislikes him in general but respects his judgment and battle strength. Eddard Elricen: While rivals for Clara, Jory doesn't hate Ed. He has even offerd to teach Ed about comabt. Category:B-Class